In wall construction, tall walls are formed of a framework of long metal wall studs that are secured at upper and lower ends with respect to ceiling and floor structure, and preferably intermediately stabilized. Without an intermediate connection the wall studs tend to sway independently. This compromises the structural integrity of the framework and renders more difficult the application of standard wall siding. Accordingly, various means are provided for stabilizing the erected wall framework on particularly tall walls through intermediate connection of adjacent wall studs. As always, due to construction costs, the speed at which the construction worker accomplishes the task of stabilizing the wall framework is important in controlling costs.